


Take Me to the Farmer's Market

by canicallyoumaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Meet-Cute, that's it that's the fic, they have brunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Meet-cute at the farmer's market? hell yes.





	Take Me to the Farmer's Market

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped writing fic, and then I got sad and wanted to try again, so I got a prompt from friends and tried again. This is the result. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! It's just soft and stupid, like me.

Keith squinted up at the blinding sun, a little brighter than usual for 11am on a Sunday, and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Pushing his sunglasses onto his face, he stepped through the gate of the Neighborhood Farmer’s Market and pulled out his list. All he needed was a fresh carton of eggs and some vegetables, but a cursory glance around the market revealed that the hot sauce guy was there that day, too, so Keith knew that he’d be dropping a few more dollars than he'd planned. After placing the items he actually needed in his bag, he wandered over to the hot sauce stall, “Spice Master: King of Flavor.” He’d gotten one of the hot sauces the last time they were there, and while flavorful, it didn’t pack the punch he’d really wanted.

“Going for extra spicy, then?” the stall owner, Coran, asked when Keith said as much. He gestured to a glass bottle with a yellow warning label.

“Yeah, the hot wasn't quite as spicy as I’d like,” Keith replied, reaching for the bottle.

“Wait!”

Keith stopped just shy of his prize and looked over his shoulder. He lifted his sunglasses in surprise to get a better look at the god of a man jogging up to him.

“Excuse me, but that’s the last extra spicy sauce, isn’t it?” he asked.

“That’s right!” Coran replied cheerfully.

The man turned to Keith. “Could you please consider letting me have it? Or let me buy it from you? I’m already late for brunch and I promised I’d bring hot sauce.”

“Oh,” Keith said dumbly. “Uh…well, I guess—”

“Or better yet!” the stranger cut him off, “You can come to brunch with me! We have friendship brunch on Sundays, and we make different breakfast foods. This week is huevos rancheros. So if you come with me, you can still enjoy the hot sauce, and get free food in the process.”

Keith considered the attractive man’s proposal, along with his grumbling stomach. On the one hand, he didn’t know when Coran would be back, so he wouldn’t be able to get the hot sauce for a while. On the other, hot guy plus hot free food didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

“Okay,” Keith said, shrugging. “Sounds good to me.”

The man grinned and snatched the bottle up from the table before shoving his card at Coran. “Great. I’m Shiro. Brunch is literally a block away, so we don’t have to walk super far.”

“Oh, that’s convenient.”

“Yeah!” Shiro was beaming. “Thank you again, I really appreciate it.”

“Well, you are feeding me,” Keith said, attempting a chuckle. “And you’re sure your friends are okay with me coming with?”

“Oh yeah, they’re a chill bunch. Well, except for Lance, but he warms up to people quickly enough. Let me shoot them a text.”

While Shiro was typing, Keith took a moment to admire him. He was tall, buff as hell, and had a jaw you could cut your hand on, but if his behavior was anything to go from, was a big softie. He looked so desperately at Keith when buying the hot sauce, which was endearing. Keith usually didn’t go along with strangers so easily, but there was something about Shiro that drew Keith to him. He had such a calming energy. Keith scrunched his nose. It was bizarre.

“You okay? I understand this is super weird, going to brunch with a perfect stranger,” Shiro’s voice cut through the thoughts running through Keith’s head.

“I’m fine. I’m not usually so down for whatever, but you seem like a cool person, and I really love Coran’s hot sauce,” Keith said, and Shiro chuckled.

“True. It’s pretty damn good.”

It took them no time at all to walk to the house, so there wasn’t much time for conversation; by the time they stepped over the threshold, all Keith knew about Shiro was his name and that he really liked spicy food.

“Ugh, finally!” a voice called out from the kitchen. “What took you so long, we’re almost done making brunch!”

“I hit a snag!” Shiro replied, shooting Keith an apologetic look. “Besides, I found a new friend!”

“Who!? Shiro you can’t keep bringing home dogs, we can’t take care of—YOU!”

A man wearing a blue baseball tee appeared in the doorway and pointed an accusatory finger at Keith.

“Me?” Keith was incredulous.

“Keith, right? You sat behind me during gen ed classes?”

Keith looked at Shiro in confusion before returning his gaze to the man in front of him. “What?”

“Oh come on! I’m Lance?”

“I’ve literally never seen you before in my life.”

Lance gaped at him. “I can’t believe this.”

“Anyway,” Shiro said, stepping in front of Keith and pulling out the bottle he’d just bought, “I brought hot sauce and more tortillas!”

Another man with a headband peered through the doorway and grinned at Shiro. “Finally!”

Keith covered his mouth to stifle a laugh when Shiro stamped his foot and said, “Guys, I’m not _that_ late!”

“Oh! New friend! I’m Hunk,” the man in the kitchen said, “welcome to Friendship Brunch, we’re making huevos rancheros!”

“I heard!” Keith said, eyeing Shiro out of the corner of his eye with a smile. “Sounds great.”

“I've made some homemade salsa, but Coran’s got a great recipe for hot sauce so I’m excited to try it with the food,” Hunk said, gesturing for Shiro to bring it to him. After Hunk looked at the bottle, though, he frowned and held it up to Shiro. "Did you go and get the spiciest one they had again? Dammit, Shiro, you're gonna kill us all!"

As Shiro was berated for his irresponsibility, Keith took a moment to look around the place to which he’d been brought and noticed that there was shouting coming from the back room. He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the noise.

“What’s happening there?”

“Oh, that’s just Pidge and Matt playing Smash—it gets really competitive, so we keep them in the back room while they play so they don’t disrupt the ambience,” Shiro replied, framing “ambience” with air quotes. “According to Hunk.”

“Ambience is _very_ important, Shiro!”

Shiro shrugged at Keith with a smile. “Shows what I know.”

Keith shrugged back. “So when are we eating?”

“Should be about five minutes!” Hunk said, having returned to his post at the stove.

Five minutes later, plates were being helped and Keith found himself seated next to Shiro on a small bench at the table. They were in such close quarters, any slight movement caused him to brush against Shiro’s muscular arm, making him blush. He found himself laughing at any joke Shiro told, and could feel the eyes on him any time it happened. Shiro seemed blissfully unaware, but everyone else at the table could probably tell Keith was harboring a massive crush on Shiro.

“Shiro,” Keith said, clearing his throat once plates were empty, “can you help me in the kitchen? I want to take care of the plates for everyone.”

“Sure!” Shiro replied, chipper as ever.

Eyebrows lifted and eyes followed them as they entered the kitchen with plates stacked high. Keith turned on the faucet and cleared his throat again, averting his eyes and focusing them on the dishes in front of him.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked.

“I was wondering—this was super fun, and I’d love to do it again sometime—would you want to go to lunch with me sometime? Or dinner? Or even drinks, I’m not picky.”

Shiro’s mouth fell open and he scrunched his eyebrows together. “You mean—”

“As a date, yeah. There’s something about you, I dunno—I don’t usually do this, but—”

“Yes!”

Keith stopped in his tracks. “Yes?”

“That sounds great,” Shiro said, beaming.

“Oh—okay.” Keith’s heart was pounding, and he could hardly believe that he just asked out the hottest man he’d ever seen and gotten a ‘yes’ in return.

“Okay! Tomorrow work for you?” Shiro asked, and all Keith could do was nod. “Great. I’ll give you my number and we can set up where.”

“Sure.”

Keith finished the dishes and dried his hands, trailing after Shiro back into the dining room where everyone sat expectantly.

“What?” Shiro asked, and the table erupted.

“Finally, GOD—”

“The tension was so stupidly insane—”

“Keith, you better take care of our boy—”

“Guys, chill out!” Shiro said, laughing. “It’s just a first date.”

A knowing look was exchanged around the table, but went unnoticed by Keith and Shiro.

The group wasn’t surprised to see Keith at brunches for a long while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me too long to remember what food my friends and I made that I put really spicy sauce on one time, but after some googling I remembered. this is essentially me stealing a brunch happening and repurposing it for the sake of sheith. 
> 
> sorry it's rushed, i wanted to post it today and didn't have time to elaborate.


End file.
